Korban Kegalauan Setan Merah
by Satone Riku
Summary: Di malam saat semua orang sudah tidur, si setan merah satu ini masih terjaga karena galau gara-gara mikirin Okuda-san yang gak peka-peka dan akhirnya Nagisa yang menjadi korban kagalauan Karma
1. Chapter 1

Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan

Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

.

Korban Kegalauan Setan Merah

Di suatu malam di kediaman keluarga Akabane, terlihat coretsetanmerahcoret Karma yang galau sedang guling-gulingan di tempat tidurnya gak bisa tidur karena Okuda-san yang gak peka-peka walaupun udah dikodein sama Karma berkali-kali.

Di saat itu juga di kepala Karma terlintas ide untuk menggangu tidur temannya yang jenis kelaminnya masih di pertanyakan itu.

Isi chat Karma dan Nagisa:

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu deh

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa!(`皿´)

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa~#guling2ditempattidur

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa marah ya?

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa...

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa!

 **KarmAkabane**

Pasti nagisa marah makanya line dari aku gak di jawab

 **KarmAkabane**

Hu...

 **KarmAkabane**

Kamu udah gak peduli sama aku lagi!(o｀з'*)

 **KarmAkabane**

NAGISA!ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

 **KarmAkabane**

Hiks...

 **KarmAkabane**

Jahat...

 **KarmAkabane**

Padahal aku menyukai nagisa...

 **KarmAkabane**

Tapi nagisa benci aku kan?!

 **KarmAkabane**

Mou...

 **KarmAkabane**

Terserah nagisa aja deh!(o｀з'*)

 **KarmAkabane**

Hmph! (｀ε´)

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku tau...

 **KarmAkabane**

Paling bagi nagisa aku hanyalah...

 **KarmAkabane**

Hanyalah PENGANGGUR!

 **KarmAkabane**

Eh salah

 **KarmAkabane**

PENGGANGU!

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa no baka!

 **KarmAkabane**

Aho!

 **KarmAkabane**

Baka!

 **KarmAkabane**

Dasar shota!

 **KarmAkabane**

Cowok jejadian! Ganti perangkat sana!(｀ε´)

 **KarmAkabane**

PERGI AJA SANA KE THAILAND SENDIRI

 **KarmAkabane**

AKU GAK MAU NEMENIN NAGISA PERGI KE THAILAND

 **KarmAkabane**

Huaaaa!

 **KarmAkabane**

#banjirairmata

 **KarmAkabane**

Padahal aku tidak membenci nagisa...

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku terhadap nagisa...

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku...

 **KarmAkabane**

DAI...

 **KarmAkabane**

Suk...

 **KarmAkabane**

Tapi bohong!

 **KarmAkabane**

Tee-hee ;p

 **KarmAkabane**

Puih!=3=

 **KarmAkabane**

Hmph!

 **KarmAkabane**

Akumarahnih

 **KarmAkabane**

Akukezel (｀ε´)

 **KarmAkabane**

Aq marah sama kamuh

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisach gituhch! (o｀з'*)

 **NagiShiota**

-_''-

 **NagiShiota**

Karma apaan sih

 **NagiShiota**

Hari ini aku capek banget tau

 **NagiShiota**

Baru aja bisa tidur

 **NagiShiota**

Salah makan terus jadi alay?

 **NagiShiota**

Kebentur apa?

 **NagiShiota**

Maaf di hatiku cuman ada kaede seorang

 **NagiShiota**

Aku gak marah karma

 **NagiShiota**

Karma galau?

 **NagiShiota**

Jadi maksudmu aku cowok jejadian?

 **NagiShiota**

Aku gabakal ganti perangkat karma...walupun sendiri ataupun ditemenin sama kamu ke thailand sekalipun-_-

 **KarmAkabane**

Hehehehe...

 **KarmAkabane**

Sori

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku gak suka nunggu jawaban chat lama-lama

 **KarmAkabane**

Jadi aku main2 sedikit dulu deh, tee-hee ;p

 **NagiShiota**

SEDIKIT yah kar...-_-

 **KarmAkabane**

Dihatiku juga cuman ada manami seorang kok nagisa walaupun dia gak peka2

 **KarmAkabane**

Nagisa tau aja aku lagi galau

 **KarmAkabane**

Serius gak mau aku temenin ke thailand?

 **NagiShiota**

ENGGAK

 **NagiShiota**

Jadi kamu mau ngasih tau apa karma? Apa gara gara itu makanya kamu galau?

 **NagiShiota**

Karma?

 **KarmAkabane**

Maaf nagisa

 **KarmAkabane**

Aku udah ngantuk...

 **KarmAkabane**

Besok kukasih tau di sekolah deh ; - D

 **KarmAkabane**

Bye!

 **NagiShiota**

...

 **NagiShiota**

-_'-

 **NagiShiota**

=_"=

 **NagiShiota**

Serius deh kar

 **NagiShiota**

SEBENARNYA KAMU DARI AWAL EMANG CUMA MAU GANGGU TIDURKU KAN?!ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/Tbc (mungkin?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi malam Karma?"

Tanya Nagisa dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Mau bagaimana lagi, pada malam itu Nagisa benar-benar kelelahan tetapi tidak bisa tidur, dan beberapa menit sebelum Karma mengganggu tidurnya, Nagisa itu baru bisa tidur.

"Iya deh kuberitahu Nagisa, makanya maafkan aku."

Kata Karma sambil memberikan smartphonenya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa?"

"Itu chatku dengan Okuda-san tadi malam sebelum denganmu. Coba baca."

Lalu Nagisa mulai membacanya

* * *

Isi chat Karma dan Manami:

 **KarmAkabane**

Okuda-san~

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ada apa karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Okuda-san lagi ngapain?

 **ManamiOkuda**

Aku gak lagi ngapa-ngapain karma-kun.

 **KarmAkabane**

Gak tidur?

 **ManamiOkuda**

Aku belum mengantuk

 **KarmAkabane**

Kalau gitu kutemani deh sampai okuda-san ngantuk

 **ManamiOkuda**

Eh? Karma-kun mau kerumahku? Tidak usah karma-kun, sudah malam

 **KarmAkabane**

...

 **ManamiOkuda**

Karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Bukan okuda-san, maksudku kutemani ngechat sampai okuda-san mengantuk...

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ooooo

 **KarmAkabane**

Okuda-san

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ya?

 **KarmAkabane**

Kalo di indonesia 28 oktober hari apa ya?"

 **ManamiOkuda**

Hmm...kalo gak salah hari sumpah pemuda karma-kun

 **KarmAkabane**

Kalo 27 oktobernya hari apa?

 **ManamiOkuda**

Eh? Memangnya hari apa karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Hari Sumpah Hatiku.. (ɔ ˘v˘)~

 **ManamiOkuda**

Hee...aku baru tahu di Indonesia ada hari seperti itu...karma-kun hebat yah bisa tahu(^_^)

 **KarmAkabane**

...

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ada apa karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Gak papa kok okuda-san...

 **KarmAkabane**

Ngomong2 enak yah jadi okuda-san, aku jadi ingin jadi kamu

 **ManamiOkuda**

Memangnya kenapa?

 **KarmAkabane**

Kalau mau liat malaikat tinggal ngaca

 **ManamiOkuda**

Eh? Aku gak pernah liat malaikat tuh waktu ngaca karma-kun. Memangnya kalau karma-kun yang ngaca karma-kun liat apa? Setan? Iblis? ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)

 **KarmAkabane**

Asdfghjkdhjdjdnfj(۳˚Д˚)۳

 **ManamiOkuda**

Karma-kun kenapa?

 **KarmAkabane**

Gak, jempolku kepeleset.

 **KarmAkabane**

Okuda-san pantas ya di posisi striker kalo bermain bola, soalnya cuma dirimu yang dapat menjebol hatiku dengan sekali senyumanmu

 **ManamiOkuda**

Karma-kun, tapi aku gak bisa main sepak bola

 **KarmAkabane**

Astaga...

 **ManamiOkuda**

Kenapa karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Gak kenapa2 kok

 **KarmAkabane**

Okuda-san

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ya?

 **KarmAkabane**

Kamu tau gak? Setiap hari senin tuh aku sudah siap kalo harus bangun pagi, apalagi bangun rumah tangga sama kamu.

 **ManamiOkuda**

Karma-kun hebat ya...(^_^)kalau aku sih pagi-pagi apalagi hari senin, rasanya ingin tiduran terus di kamar

 **KarmAkabane**

...

 **KarmAkabane**

OKUDA-SAN!

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ada apa karma-kun?

 **KarmAkabane**

Kamu tahu gak? Aku pernah minta malaikat untuk jagain kamu tapi malaikatnya gamau karena menurutnya malaikat tidak perlu jagain malaikat

 **ManamiOkuda**

Kalau karma-kun pernah liat malaikat, ngapain bilang ingin jadi aku? Aku saja gak pernah liat malaikat ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)

 **KarmAkabane**

(-_-"٥)

 **ManamiOkuda**

Ngomong2 aku sudah mengantuk karma-kun(* O *). Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku

 **ManamiOkuda**

Selamat malam karma-kun

 **KarmAkabane**

...malam...okuda-san...(╥_╥)

* * *

"Gimana?"

"Apanya...?"

"Menurutmu gimana Okuda-san?"

"Err...gak peka banget..."

"Ya kan?! Gimana gak galau aku di buatnya! Lihat nih!"

Karma mengangkat poninya lalu memperlihatkan keningnya yang merah hampir mendekati warna rambutnya.

"I, itu kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku geregetan banget sama jawaban Okuda-san, aku sampe berapa kali mukul jidatku sendiri. Keras banget lagi."

Nagisa merasa kasihan kepada sahabat merahnya itu. Karena Nagisa terlalu baik, dia gak jadi marah ke Karma. Tetapi Nagisa benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan dari tadi.

"Karma."

"Apa?"

"Maafin aku tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengucapkannya..."

"Udah bilang aja Nagisa, anggep aja ini balasan tadi malem."

"Ung..."

"Ya?"

"Karma..."

"Apa?"

"Gombalanmu..."

"Bilang aja Nagisa."

"Pasaran banget."

 ***JLEEB!***

Pada saat itu juga Karma menyesal minta saran ngegombal sama si playboy belah tengah(baca: Maehara).

 **END**


	3. Omake

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan, penataan yang berantakan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Omake

Karena Nagisa merasa kasihan setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya tadi pagi (ketika yang baru dateng cuman Nagisa dan Karma). dengan baik hatinya ia berencana membantu sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya yang sedang menerawang jauh ke langit biru lewat jendela kelas. (Sebenarnya sih cuman takut diganggu lagi kayak tadi malem.)

Nagisa mengeluarkan smartphonenya, lalu mengirimkan pesan untuk (calon) pacarnya.

 **NagiShiota**

Kayano, coba deh liat chat line nya karma sama okuda-san yang tadi malem. Kalo udah di baca, tolong nasehatin tuh sahabatmu. Aku jadi kasian sama karmanya

 **KaedeKayano**

E, eh? Aku gak ngerti apa2 tapi kucoba deh!

Kayano menatap Nagisa lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Nagisa.

(Kelas mereka lagi free time makanya mereka gak belajar dan cuman beberapa murid yang berada di kelas termasuk Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, Kayano.)

"Karma! Kalau kamu masih galau kita keatap aja yuk!" Ajak Nagisa berencana mengeluarkan Karma dari kelas biar Kayano bisa ngomong ke Okudanya.

"Eh? Iya deh Nagisa...ayo..."

Lalu Nagisa dan Karma keluar dari kelas.

Di sisi Kayano dan Okuda (di depan papan tulis)

"Manami-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi malem kamu ngechat bareng Karma-kun ya?"

"Eh? Kok Kaede-chan tau?"

"Itu gak penting! Manami-chan, aku boleh liat gak chatnya?"

"E, eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh kok! Lagipula cuman kayak chatting biasa kok, nih Kaede-chan!"

Okuda-menyerahkan smartphone miliknya.

"Makasih!"

Kaede meraih smartphonenya lalu mulai membaca chat itu.

'Astaga...udah sejelas ini nih anak masih gak peka?! Huaa...gombalannya Karma-kun pasaran banget!' Pikir Kayano ketika membaca chat Karma dan Okuda.

"Manami-chan...aku tahu kamu gak peka tapi aku gak tahu kamu bisa sampe sejauh ini gak pekanya..." kata Kayano sambil menyerahkan smartphonenya Okuda.

"Eh? Gak peka apanya Kaede-chan?" tanya Okuda dengan wajah kebingungan sambil meraih smartphonenya.

"Ini jelas-jelas Karma-kun ngegombalin kamu! Dia tuh suka sama Manami-chan!" Kayano ikutan emosi gara-gara sahabatnya yang gak peka ini.

"Suka sama aku? Karma-kun? Kaede-chan bisa aja! Itu kan cuman tebak-tebakan dan candaan doang Kaede-chan!" Kata Okuda dengan wajah polos sambil tertawa kecil.

Kayano cuman bisa natap sahabatnya sambil nahan tangannya agar gak melayang ke kepala Okuda sanking geregetannya.

' Nagisa...maafkan aku, tapi yang kayak gini mau dinasehatin kayak gimanapun pasti susah dibikin ngertinya! Sabar yah Karma-kun! Sepertinya selamanya Manami-chan gak bakal sadar-sadar tentang perasaanmu sebelumkau menyatakan perasaanmu ke orangnya langsung dengan mulutnu sendiri! ' teriak Kayano dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

'Iya kan? Mana mungkin Karma-kun suka sama aku?' Pikir Okuda.

 **Beneran tamat.**

* * *

 **Konnichiwa minna! Maafkan author gajelas ini! Bilangnya sih mau tamatin, tapi gara-gara kesenengan baca review para reader yang berbaik hati mau baca dan mereview FF gajelas ini, jadi berubah pikiran deh! Hehe...**

 **Tapi kali ini beneran tamat kok!(mungkin...)**

 **Untuk para reader yang telah membaca FF ini, hontoni...ARIGATOU!**

 **Maafkan saya yang terlalu kesenangan ini...maklum, saya bikin FF baru-baru ini, jadi seneng banget kalo ada yang ngereview.**

 **Sekali lagi...**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU!**


End file.
